


Never Mind I'll find someone like you

by thanks_google



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Homophobia, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, M/M, Protective Diego Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanks_google/pseuds/thanks_google
Summary: After the apocalypse, the family look after Klaus just like they should have done many years before. Something happens which hurts Klaus more than his brothers and sisters expected.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Dave & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 156





	1. You move like a piece of art

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work, but I'm looking to do many more, and have loads of ideas. I'll try and update the story as much as possible. Enjoy!

Klaus and Diego walked the streets, enjoying the company of each other. Klaus was a little intoxicated, a little being an understatement. They had been to a gay bar; the first time Diego had been to one. Klaus could have gone home with someone else, but Diego didn't want any more people to take advantage of him, so they would return home to the academy before Klaus choked on his own vomit. 

“When you asked me to come out, I didn’t know I’d have to carry you home.” Diego was essentially holding Klaus up. 

“Ah well, you bought the brother, you bought the full package.” A boy of mostly muscle walked by, and Klaus couldn’t help but look. “Hello, sweetie.” He bit his lip then waved with his 'HELLO' hand towards the man. Diego shed a half smile, before turning to continue walking. 

“What?” the man asked with anger in his voice. “Are you talking to me, faggot?” Diego instantly stopped walking and turned around, anger spread across his face. 

Diego got defensive. “What did you say to my brother?”

“I called him a faggot, just how he is. What are you going to do about it?”

“Oh, you have no idea.” Klaus stepped forward. The man pulled out a gun on Klaus quicker than it took Klaus to notice. Diego did, however, and jumped in front of Klaus before anything could happen. 

Diego knew how weak Klaus was right now, being sober and all, being drunk and all, and he didn’t want to put him through any more pain. As the bullet went, the man fled, and Diego fell to the ground. Klaus kneeled next to his body just as he had done with his long lost soulmate. 

Klaus pressed hard on Diego’s bullet hole which had shot through his chest. But it wasn’t Diego, it was Dave. “Medic!” he screamed. “Medic!! Dave, Dave don’t leave me. Please, Dave. Please.”

“No, Klaus. It’s me, it’s Diego. You’re going to have to call an ambulance.”

“Dave, please don’t die.” Klaus cried into his shoulder, weeping. "Medic!"

“Klaus, Klaus listen to me, listen to- to me. It’s Diego, your b- brother. You have to call an ambulance and I’ll b-b-be okay.”

Klaus couldn’t hear his brother. He couldn’t hear anything bar the bubbling in Dave’s throat as blood dribbled out of his mouth, and the bombs, helicopters, planes and gunfire in the background. “No, Dave, please don’t die. Medic!!”

Diego realised this approach was not going to work. “...Klaus, I’m not going to die. I’m going to be just fine. Is there anyone around who can help?”

Klaus ran around the corner. “My boyfriend’s shot; he’s dying!” Someone volunteered to call an ambulance. Someone else and someone else followed Klaus back to where his brother lay. Klaus grabbed hold of Diego's hand, pressing it on his chest, where blood was leaking out, into Klaus' fingernails, through the creases in his hands. 

“Stay with me, Dave. Medic! Medic!” Klaus shouted.

“Klaus, they’re on the way. I’m going to be okay,” Diego reassured. 

A stranger who came to help butted in. “What’s his name?” 

Klaus answered, “Dave, it’s Dave. Please, he's going to die."

Diego corrected him. “No, it’s Diego. I’m sorry, it’s my brother; he’s having a flashback; he lost his boyfriend, Dave. Just go with it, for his sake if not mine. My name's Diego.” 

“Dave, Dave stay with me. Medic! Medic!” The taste of alcohol in his mouth made him feel sick. Everything was becoming too loud, every noise even louder. The ghosts shouted even louder, and even Ben was nowhere to be seen. Everything blurred into one sound. 

Diego's eyes stopped darting from person to person, more so up at the sky. They weren't full of life and hope and love anymore. They were sad, glassy, soulless. 

Klaus went light-headed. He hurt; physically hurt. He pressed his body against the wall, the side of a building, and lowered himself to the ground when his knees buckled. Someone came over, a paramedic. Someone had explained the situation to her. He crouched in front of the broken shell, and put his hand on his leg. 

"Hey, Klaus, is it?" Klaus didn't reply. He couldn't. "Now, I know it's going to be hard to hear, but you're going to have to listen to me very carefully. I'm a paramedic, the person who got shot was your brother, Diego. You had a flashback, but it's your brother who got shot." 

Klaus... it made sense. Things fitted together again. He was walking through the alleyway with his brother, and now he's here. His memories of the evening went together. 

Klaus just didn't know what to think, how to feel. "Is he okay?"


	2. Searching for you all my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus tells the family what happened, and their reactions are mixed.

Ben and Klaus sat in the kitchen. Neither had talked in a while. Perhaps they were waiting for something to happen, to wake up from the dream, the nightmare. His heart was breaking into more pieces than he thought possible. 

“You have to tell them,” Ben said after a while, sitting back in his chair. 

“And how am I supposed to do that, brother dearest? Oh yes, boys and girls, your dearest Dee has gone to a better place." 

"You're going to have to stop acting as high as you are, buddy. That's a road to them not being happy with you at all. Then you won't be able to get a word in edgeways. And you know how that ends up." 

"What am I supposed to say? Hey buddies, we might start getting knives thrown at us by poltergeist Diego Hargreeves. Why would they even believe me in the first place?" 

“I don’t know, but you can’t just… not have a brother and expect them not to question it. They're going to notice when someone they live with half the time stops suddenly. You can't wriggle yourself out of this one, buddy. You have to tell them what happened!"

“How am I meant to tell them their brother is dead? Dear ol' Dee, our Number Two. Dad would be sooo disappointed in me, letting someone do that to my brother. 'Number Four! How dare you let your brother die?'” Ben turned around, and after a moment, Klaus did the same. Luther, Allison, Five and Vanya stood in the doorway, worried looks painted across their faces. 

“I mean that’s one way of doing it,” Ben said, standing up as his siblings came to sit down at the table. 

Klaus explained what happened. It took a while, as a lot of it was blocked from his head. With the things he couldn’t remember, Ben filled in the gaps. Allison cried, Vanya cried, even Luther and Five shed a tear. Ben was heartbroken, connecting himself somehow to his death. He was worried about them, having watched them mourn over himself, he would have to do it yet again after they lose Dee. 

Luther took a deep breath. “Klaus, I’m so sorry you had to see that. I know you two were getting closer, especially after everything that happened in these last months."

“I stayed in the ambulance he took to the hospital, and Ben came too. They kept him on life support for an hour or two in the hospital, and then he went. I sent love from everyone before he left. He said he's going to be okay, that he'll be with the Eudora, the police woman, and that now... I'm sober, I maybe could conjure him some time.”

"That's lovely, Klaus"  
"Yeah, thanks, buddy"  
"Means a lot"  
"I'm just glad he wasn't alone at the end" 

“Tell them where you went after.” Ben was worried for his brother. Worried that he went to another alleyway and relapsed. Worried that he might do something he’d regret. "Klaus, you have to tell them. They're your siblings, they have a right to know that they won't be able to see their brother because you're high.”

“Fine! Fine. A very worried Ben would like me to tell you that I went to buy drugs after leaving the hospital. But I didn’t have any!”

“That’s a lie,” Ben exclaimed, though no one could hear him but Klaus. 

“That’s a lie,” Luther said, as though he heard Ben. 

“Yes, that is a lie, but can you fucking blame me? Just this once, don’t judge me for that, please?” 

Klaus couldn’t bear to listen to the long lectures about drug abuse, so took himself away and to his bedroom, where for the first time since Vietnam, he slept uninterrupted. 

“Klaus, Klaus wake up.” This was a familiar voice, but one that confused him. He assumed it was Ben, but when he opened his eyes, a blur of a person appeared, a smile on his face. “I heard you’re back on the drugs.”

Diego? Diego. Diego! “Bro?” Klaus sat up so quickly he thought he would throw up. “Diego? I’m not meant to see you, I’m… high?”

“I might be in the same position as Ben.” Diego smiled. 

“Then God help you,” Ben laughed. 

“Proper little trio, then, us three.” Klaus wrapped a colourful coat around his body, rushing down the stairs, and into the kitchen, where Luther and Five were sitting. 

“Tell them I’m happy,” Diego said as they walked in. 

“What do you want, Klaus?” Luther asked, not looking up. 

“You know how I can see Ben, like, always? I-I can see Diego. He’s here, he’s with me now.”

“Don’t mess with us, Klaus. Don’t joke about it.” Five wasn’t happy.”

“I’m serious, he’s standing right here next to me. He told me to say he’s happy. He woke me up this morning. I can even conjure him if you want.”

“Go on then,” Five smiled. 

“Fine, come on Di. It’s showtime.” 

“What do I have to do?” Diego asked. 

“Nothing, it’s all on me.” Klaus blew his hands and took a deep breath through his nose, shaking his head and hands as he did so. A blue light flickered from his hands, and a blue Diego appeared, corporeal, as well as a blue Ben, corporeal. 

“Oh my god.” Luther was shocked, thinking this was another of Klaus’ heartless lies. “Diego?”

“Hey, bro.” Diego smiled, hugging Luther while he could. “Five, I know you’re against hugs, but I’m dead.” Five reluctantly opened his arms and hugged him. 

“Apology accepted!” Klaus joked, slightly out of breath, sitting down. 

“You okay?” Five asked, noticing Klaus out of breath. 

“Yeah, great. It’s just… conjuring two people at once is… yeah I’m fine.” Klaus blew a raspberry. 

“Then let’s leave it for today, yeah?” Ben stepped in. “We can do it any time, when you’ve got a little sleep, yeah?” 

“Okay,” Klaus replied. “We’ll try again later, with Allison and Vanya.”

Slowly, Klaus stopped the blue light flashing, and Diego and Ben disappeared. “We’ll tell Vanya and Allison what happened. I’m sure they wouldn’t want to miss out.” Five left, and after a moment, so did Luther. Klaus leant into his forearm on the table, and wept. What is he supposed to do now? The two brothers he could share thoughts with was dead. The last reason for staying sober was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I really wanted Di to survive, but gotta have a story, am I right?


	3. Istanbul not Constantinople

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus is hurting, in more ways than one. And this is how the hurting goes. It happens too often, when people see his vulnerability and take advantage of the fact.

The alleyway streets were cold. Ben and Diego begged Klaus to go home, to sleep on everything and ask for help from the others. Klaus did not listen to them.

"Klaus, what about Dave?" Ben asked. 

"I've tried to see Dave, but he won't come. There's no point anymore." Klaus held up his 'GOODBYE' hand to Ben. 

On the walk home from getting drugs, Klaus breathed a sigh of relief to everything stopping. Someone stopped him. Something stopped him. He was high, so didn’t get the best view, but there were quite a few men. Quite a few too many. 

They took him, and they did things to him. They hurt him, they tied him up so he couldn’t fight back, put a gag in his mouth so he couldn’t scream or shout for help. It hurt. It hurt him more than he remembered.

Dave had taught him that things like that didn’t have to hurt. That he didn’t have to be gagged or tied up, that things like this were wrong. Dave taught him that saying ‘No’ was okay, and really, what rape is. 

They gave him drugs to stop him shouting and moving. Drugs to make him relax. 

They threw him back onto the streets when they were finished with him, half dressed, drugged beyond belief. 

“You realise when you get home they’re going to think you did this to yourself, right?” Ben explained

“Yep.” Klaus rubbed his stomach and almost tripped over himself. 

“What are you talking about? Just explain what happened and I’m sure they’ll understand.” Diego doesn’t understand. He hasn’t done this before. 

Ben explained. “I’ve followed Klaus since I died, and this isn’t the first time it’s happened. He’s been hurt in ways you can’t imagine while all I could do is sit and watch while everyone he loved pushed him away and sent him to rehab after rehab. Luther’s going to get angry, Five will walk away the others will blame him and throw him in yet another rehab.”

“If you conjure us, we can explain.” Diego was optimistic, like he always was when it came to Klaus’ health. No matter how many overdoses he saved him from; no matter how many times he watched him destroy his body and mind with drugs; no matter how many rehabilitations he checked in and out of, only to go back to drugs. 

Beside all that, he had hope for his brother, even if he knew that hope was worthless. He always knew that one day he’d get a call saying his brother hadn’t survived the last OD, but it was the other way around. Diego was the one who didn’t make it. 

“That could work. Luther and Five have seen us so they know you’re not lying. It also means that you don’t have to talk about what happened, if you don’t want to.” Ben was comforting, though he could see all his brother wanted was a hug, the one thing he couldn’t give him. 

Klaus was shaking, his heart hurt, and as a result, so did Diego and Ben’s, even though as ghosts, it was seemingly impossible. 

“Thank you,” Klaus muttered, voice shaky. “I know you don’t have much choice but to be there for me, but Dee, Benny, it means a lot.”

Klaus gave a sad smile as the three looked at the front door of the Academy in front of them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support. I definitely wasn't expecting as much as I've been getting! Please keep reading, comment ideas and thoughts please! Can't wait for Season 2 in TWO DAYS!


	4. I Think we're alone now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus is helped by his sisters, and he opens up to Vanya about Dave.

After sleeping for a long time, Klaus took himself to his bath, supported by Vanya and Allison in doing so. 

“Ca- can I h-ha-have bubbubbles?” he asked, stumbling over his words still. Allison and Vanya exchanged a look.

“Yes, of course,” Vanya smiled. 

The bath was warm, the taste of steam and strawberry bubbles lingering in the room. Vanya and Allison left him so that he could have some privacy, but were standing on the other side of the door in case something happened. 

Ben and Diego stayed, turned away from their brother to give him a slither of dignity. 

“You okay, bro?” Diego asked. 

“Doing dandy, Di.” Klaus made a bubble moustache, beard and hair. “Guys, guys look. Di, Benji! I’m Santa.” 

“Very handsome Santa, bud,” Ben laughed with a hint of sadness. “You finished?” Klaus blew a raspberry into the water as he washed the bubbles from his face and sat back up. 

“Call for Allison and Vanya, Klaus.” Diego wished he could help his brother, be there to rub his back over the toilet when the drugs wear off. 

“Ally! Van!” Klaus said in a silly voice. Allison and Vanya came through the door, and smiled apologetically at their brother. “I believe I a-am clean.”

Klaus’ sisters helped him out of the bath and back into his room, onto his bed, covered only in a towel. Then they began traipsing through his wardrobe. 

“No, I can’t wear that with the dogtags. It doesn’t go together,” Klaus said when Allison held up a particular shirt. 

“This one?” Vanya held up a plain cream vest.

“Ooh, yes, with some nice tr-trousers or a- a flowwwy skirt.” Klaus smiled when he said it, then his face changed when he looked down at the dogtags in his hand. They weren’t in his hand before? They weren’t around his neck anymore, but in his hand and hanging down. He wasn’t sure when that happened. 

“I’ll get you a skirt from my room, yeah?” Allison wrote in her notebook, standing up and walking to the door. Klaus smiled as if to say yes, and she left. 

Vanya looked at Klaus looking at the pendants in his hand, and her smile dropped to a frown. “What was his name?” Klaus had never named Dave to anyone but Diego, only shared anecdotes and told them about why they met in the first place. 

“Dave,” Klaus sighed. He felt so suddenly sober. Images ran through his head of Dave and him, how they bonded, loved and fell for one another. 

“And you loved him?” 

“Like how you fall asleep. Slowly then all at once.” (I know that’s from The Fault in Our Stars but I love that quote and thought it so appropriate) Klaus paused for a moment. “He was really special.”

“Was he why you stayed so long?” 

“Yeah. I could have gone back as soon as I got there, but then I met Dave. We couldn’t tell anyone or we’d probably get shot. There were a couple of the lads who we trusted with it. Everyone else just thought we were close friends.”

“Are they yours and his dog tags?” 

“Yeah, I took his when he died. Something to remember him by.”

Allison appeared in the doorway, holding a colourful skirt. She furrowed her eyebrows as if to say ‘How’s this?’

“Perfect!” Klaus snapped out of his sadness and surprised Vanya when he did so, a smile beaming across his face. He slid the skirt onto his body, removing the towel when he did so. 

Allison held an invisible cup of tea to her mouth, and Klaus nodded happily. “English breakfast, please, Ally.” She left with a smile on her face, and Klaus heard footsteps getting further away. 

Vanya took hold of her brother’s hand. “If you ever want to talk about what happened, I’m always here for you, yeah?” Klaus smiled sadly and nodded, mouthing a thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter Klaus and Vanya are going to talk about growing up in the Umbrella Academy mansion with Reginald as their father, and Klaus will shed a little more light into what life was like in Vietnam


	5. Here comes the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the story, Klaus opens up to his sister, and the Hargreeves family come to some form of closure.

Klaus jumped up, scared, out of breath after another nightmare. It had been a few weeks since Diego had died, and things were beginning to seem like normal for Klasu, as Diego was still with him. Always. 

This is something he had to get used to, like he did after Ben died, being with him all the time. 

Allison was beginning to spend time with Claire, and through speech therapy, her voice was beginning to grow back. 

Five started taking up hobbies, time fillers, but he still spent most of the time working on seemingly useless equations. 

Luther was still working out every day, but not every minute. 

Vanya was learning to control her powers, and was starting to get very good at it. 

Klaus was still breaking. Though he had Diego with him always, he was sure still it was his fault his siblings couldn’t be with him anymore. Diego insisted it was an accident, that it wasn’t his brother’s fault, but Klaus knew. 

He was hardly eating anymore, hardly drinking enough either. Grace threatened to put him on fluids a few times, which Klaus refused, resulting in him eating and drinking something. 

He still was sober; he refused to do that anymore. 

Klaus was just waking up from a long nap when he forced his eyes open to the sound of the door opening. Vanya came slowly to sit on the side of his bed, and Klaus reluctantly sat up. She was holding two mugs of hot chocolate, one of which she held out to her brother.

“I just thought it’s better than water,” she said softly, and Klaus took it. 

“Thank you.”

“We’re all worried about you, you know?” There is a moment of silence. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“There was a person, in ‘Nam.”

“What was their name?” 

“Dave. I met him on the bus the day I arrived. He looked after me, and… he was the love of my life, my soulmate.”

“And you had to leave him in 1968 when you came back?” 

“He died. I came back a few days after. I could survive the thought of being in a warzone on the front line if he was there with me, but my reactions messed up and I slowed down after he died. I had to come back.”

“I’m sorry, that’s… I don’t know what to say. He must have been really special.” 

“Yes, yes he was.”

“You know, when we were young, and you all went off for special training, I wished I could be like you six.”

“Special training wasn’t a piece of cake, Van.”

“How do you mean?”

“Dad… he used to… lock me in a mausoleum f- for hours on end, with all the ghosts.”

“Oh god, that’s terrible.” Vanya offered Klaus a hug, which he took. It had been so long since he had human contact. 

“Thank you,” her brother said softly into her shoulder. 

“Klaus, why did you call a family meeting?” Five asked, as Klaus had been staring completely into space, thinking, for some time now. 

“Sorry,” their brother snapped out of his state. “So, it’s been a while since Di died, and he’s been with me like Ben has always been, and I’ve been waiting for the right opportunity to… conjure him.”

“Really?” Allison smiled. 

Klaus smiled and raised his eyebrows. “Really.” 

It was beautiful, like something from a film. Diego’s siblings hugged him within an inch of their life, and had the opportunity to finally say goodbye. 

Klaus was happy to see his siblings smile, to see Diego with his family, even if it was for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments on your thoughts on the series; it will help me when it comes to writing more. Keep watch on my account for more stuff coming!


End file.
